Alvin and the Chipmunks: First Contact
by Mass Effect Fanatic N7
Summary: When an advanced race of beings discover Earth, how will humanity and six certain chipmunks/chipettes react... Especially when one of these beings is closer to the six chipmunks than they realize? Format Fixed w/ help from Knight of Renaissance Light.


**First Contact **

**sneak peak**

**(This is a sneak peak of story in progress, There might be some errors in grammar. Other than that, Enjoy and please review. Just a side note Turoka is the main OC and he is part of a species know as a Voretox. (Read Alvin and the Chipmunks: First Contact (Alien Information for details on his culture.) Also I am unsure if the chipmunks/chipettes should be CGI styled or 1980's cartoon styled. Any suggestions would be appreciated)**

"Well that went worse then expected" I said to S.A.R.A. as I was putting the combat suit into standby mode. "I am sorry Turoka, but the crash landing was inevitable as I couldn't maneuver us away from the city. That said though, at least they didn't see the actual you in the suit."

I hit the open switch on the cockpit front and I felt air hissing out as the cabin was equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere. The cockpit covering then opened up into three ways: one left, one right, and one up. The open parts then activated the built in lights so at least I could see the floor in front of me. I then hopped out of the suit and onto the ground, my first footsteps on this alien world. My footsteps echoed around the empty warehouse.

I then said "Okay, S.A.R.A., I have a request." Then a little black projector came down from the roof of the suit and soon, the projector came on to show a hologram of S.A.R.A. standing in front of me. She looked like an average voretox, cat like eyes, vertical eyelids and no nose, but two nostrils where a human nose should be, the only exception was she was being projected in a blue outline. "What is your request Sargent Turoka" she asked?

I then said "I need to find a place to set up a base of operations, but it also has to allow me to not only blend into the populace, but also let me observe them." She then said as she pulled up a satellite map from the internet that these humans use. "Do you request any place in particular, Turoka?" I then though to myself. "I could try to see if I could set up shop near my crash site, that would allow me to blend into a smaller populace and would let me observe those odd creatures that I saw near my suit when I first activated it. "Actually S.A.R.A., I need you to pin point the location of my suit crash and upload it's coordinates to my suits H.U.D." "Yes, Turoka...Downloading...downloading...download complete."

I could now see the crash sites location on my H.U.D. in my suits helmet relevant to where I was. "Okay, now to choose a disguise that would allow me to blend into the populace" I said to myself. I had a couple images of male humans on file from the suits recordings. I then said to S.A.R.A., "Okay, now download all photos of adult male humans so that I can choose a disguise." She began to download them until I had all of them on record, about 20 of them, that would fit my current physical health and height. I looked through the 20 until I found one that suited me. It was an average human, about 29, black hair, moustache, glasses, brown eyes and wearing apparent human casual wear, T-shirt, Blue jeans, gym shoes, socks. I then selected it from the suits hard drive using my mind. The survival suit is linked to me by neural uplinks that dig into the spine and link up to the nerves. I then heard a weird sound as the disguise was then activated through the active camo. I could see that on my HUD, it said it was done.

I then looked back at S.A.R.A and said "computer, open the cargo ports on the combat suit. I then instantly heard slidding metal coming from the suits legs. Inside were two ID locked cases that contained my weapons. Each case was about the size of a briefcase and had a metal finish to them. My weapons that I brought were: two high powered Vortox military officers energy pistols (my preferred weapons), each capable of turning an organic to a pile of ash if on a high enough setting. In the other briefcase was my other three weapons, one XR-958 plasma assault rifle that has over 575 rounds of energy stored in the six energy cells on the top of the gun, which was a circular disk. My other two weapons were two plasma energy swords, each could project a blade that has enough power to cut through 2 feet of steel in one go.

I grabbed the two cases and then told her to lock down the suits cockpit and activate the stealth mode. Instantly, the suit vanished from sight, yet it was still there. I then proceeded out of the warehouse to my destination.

The following day; at 12:00 noon, in the Chipmunk household:

(From Brittany's perspective)

I had just woken up after sleeping now for 8 hours. I didn't manage to fall asleep last night until like 4:00 in the morning. The reason why was that I was up in fear all night about that machine coming back and killing us all. Alvin was also having a hard time sleeping, mostly because he could tell I was awake. Alvin and I have been dating for a while and consider each other now Boyfriend/Girlfriend. He got out of his bed and went up to the top bunk of mine. I still remember our conversation.

(Flash back to last night) "Brittany, what's wrong? Can't you sleep" Alvin asked me as he was standing on my bed. I looked up at him and said "No, I just keep worrying that when I fall asleep, that thing will come back for us and...and..." I began, but soon was now on the verge of tears over the thought of dying when I'm asleep. Alvin could tell this and slowly walked over to me. He put his right front paw on mine and said "Brittany, what is there to be scared of. That thing disappeared and it hasn't been seen since." He could tell that his words weren't really helping me. "Look, Brit. I'm having a hard time going to sleep too, but you know what?" I looked at him and starred into his brown eyes as he did into my blue eyes. "I'm not scared of the machine, I'm worried because of you." I just then felt my heart skip a beat. Alvin has never been this worried about me before, but I guess after what happened, things now are different. "Really? Cause I thought you would have been afraid of that thing too. I mean look at what..."

I began. Then Alvin put a single paw finger to my lips to quiet me. I felt my heart beat faster. "Look, Brit. Hear your sister's" he said? I could hear Jeanette and Eleanor sound asleep, snoring very lightly. "If they aren't worried then why should you be?" I looked at him and said "I know, Alvin. But..." I began again. Then Alvin put his paw finger to my lip again and he said "Look, if your so worried about this, then why don't I keep you company tonight, huh?" I thought I misheard him, but then he was my boyfriend. "You don't mind sleeping with me tonight" I asked him? He then said "No, Brit. I do care about you, keep that in mind." "Okay" I said. "Maybe it will help me get to sleep."

Alvin, upon hearing me, he pulled back my covers and got under them. He and I were right next to each other. After a few seconds, I then said "Alvin?" His head shot up and looked at me. "Yes" he said? I then pulled him into a hug. A very thankful hug. I could feel Alvin's heart beat against my chest as he embraced me. "Thank you" I said very happy and relieved. I then released my grip and he did too. I laid my head back down and so did Alvin. I then thought, "Ah, the heck with it." I then wrapped my right arm under his side and to his back. I could tell he was shocked at this. He then did the same with his. I could now hear his breath too. We nuzzled up next to each other and then soon afterwards, I fell into a deep slumber, with Alvin by my side. (End Flashback)

Anyways, I woke up to still feel Alvin asleep next to me. I could still hear him snoring as he was still nuzzled up next to me. I smiled at my boyfriend and I tried to get quietly off of my top bunk. Unfortunately, I must have moved too quickly, because I heard an interrupted snore next to me. I turned my head around to see Alvin with his eyes tiredly awake. He looked at me and said "I'm glad you managed to fall asleep for a little while." I looked at his and put my left paw on his right shoulder, "I'm glad you got some sleep, too."

Alvin and I both tiredly got out of bed, thankful that Dave called us in sick today. We exited the room to enter a hallway bathed in sunshine from the window at the far right end. We went down the stairs to the kitchen. I could see that Eleanor and Jeanette were busy getting breakfast, which was three waffles each topped with whip cream.

Simon and Theodore were busy watching morning cartoons. Alvin went over to his brothers and I went to my sister's. I climbed up on the counter and walked over to them. They were still in their PJ's too, like I was. Jeanette saw me first and she greeted me. "Hi, Brit. Glad to see that your finally up. I thought you would have slept in all afternoon with Alvin. I felt my cheeks turn bright red, "You...You knew about that? She said "Hey, you know that I'm a very light sleeper. I woke up when Alvin jumped down to the floor." She then looked over at Alvin, who was busy fighting Theodore over which cartoons to watch.

"I'm glad he managed to help you get to sleep, sometimes I wish Simon were like that." She then looked back at me and said "You know what? Why don't you have my waffles, I'll get something else." I looked at her and said thankful, "Thanks, Jean. I am very hungry. I was about to start eating when I heard the front screen door close shut and Dave walk out the door. He was going to the front lawn. I decided to follow him outside. I pushed the screen open and it slammed shut. I ran after Dave who was going to a sign on our lawn.

Dave recently managed to clear the junk out of one of the rooms and turned it into a guest room, to go with it, he put up a room for rent sign on the lawn. I finally caught up to him. "Dave. Why are you out here?" He looked down at me. "I could very well ask you the same thing, sleeping beauty?" I looked at him puzzled until I realized what he was talking about and I blushed again. "Does the world know what Alvin did last night" I thought. Dave then said "I was actually about to take down the room for rent sign, since we will be going on tour in a few days." Dave then went to the sign and put a hand on the wooden steak. Just then a voice interrupted, it was a deep male voice. "Excuse me, but I take it that the room for rent has just left as an option."

Both of us turned to a man on the sidewalk, probably about 28, maybe 29. He had black hair, a black moustache and brown eyes oddly the same color as Alvin's. He was wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans, white socks and gym shoes. He had a large gash on his left arm though that had scarred up, but seemed to glisten in the sun. Dave looked at him and said "Actually, the offers still open. I was about to take down the sign though."

End chapter two. Authors note: well, Turoka has now finally met Dave and Brittany face to face, but will the 'family' let him stay in the guest room. Reviews are welcome, but no flames/ flamers or whatever you call them.

Authors note: This first scene will take place again from Brittany's perspective, but then switch over to Turoka's

Chapter 3: introductions and suspicions

(Still from Brittany's perspective)

"Just who might you be, stranger" asked Dave as the stranger was staring back at him? He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, then he finally said "I'm Jack Vamp and who might you two be" he asked? Dave then said "My name is Dave and this is one of my surrogate daughters, Brittany." I then said "Hello, Jack." I couldn't figure it out, but something was a little strange about him. "I take it that you have more then one kid" He asked Dave? He then said "Yes, I have Three daughters and Three boys. They can be quite a handful." He then stopped for a second and said "oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you come in and we'll discuss the fee for the room." Jack then looked at Dave and said "Yes, that would be much appreciated."

Dave then went to the screen door and held it open for me and Jack. When Jack entered though, he was looking around quite curiously, like he was never in a house before. When the door slammed, all of my 'siblings' looked over in Dave's direction. Then one by one they noticed this stranger standing there. "Uh, who's this Dave" asked Simon who had just put down the T.V. controller? Dave then motioned at Jack and said "Everyone this is Jack Vamp. He is interested in renting the guest room that's available.

The chipmunks started to introduce themselves. Well actually Jeanette was the one doing it. "Well Jack, I'm Jeanette and this is one of my sister's Eleanor." She then motioned to me. "I take it that you met Brittany, my other sister." She then pointed to the guys in order. "The guy in the red is Alvin. Simon is the one with the glasses and the guy in the green is Theodore. They're our Surrogate brothers." Jack then said in response, "Nice to meet you all." Dave then looked at Jack and said "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the guest room and tell me if it suits you." "Right behind you" said Jack.

Dave then proceeded across the kitchen and then upstairs. Jack then began to follow him up. I could hear something weird though. Every step that Jack took, I heard a faint sound of metal footsteps. It was so faint however that I think only Chipmunk hearing could even detect it. Even then it was very low in volume. He followed Dave upstairs and soon disappeared from view. I then ran to the counter and climbed up it to the counter top. Both of my sister's were still up there. "Jeanette, Eleanor. Is it me or could you hear metal footsteps in sink with Jack's" I asked my two sister's? Eleanor looked at me and said "I could hear something, but I don't think it was coming from Jack."

Jeanette then looked at me and said "Brittany, I think your still partly asleep. I don't notice this stuff and I don't see why you seem to notice it." I then heard Alvin and our two other surrogate brothers running across the floor and then climb up to the counter top. Alvin looked at Jeanette and said "There is something a little off with that guy. I mean just look at his eyes. He hardly blinked them at all." Jeanette then said "Not you too Alvin. Look just because a person is a little unusual doesn't make them a creep."

Just then I heard Footsteps descending the staircase down to the ground floor. Dave was descending the stairs along with Jack right behind him. I heard them talking to each other. "So, your fine with the room Jack" Dave said? Jack said "yes, it'll do for now." I then looked at Jack and said "Jack, you do realized that we will be going on tour at the end of this week, right?" He seemed puzzled at the sentence until Dave said "Darn it, I forgot that they're going on tour for 3 months across the country." He then looked at Jack and said "Looks like I forgot that part."

Then Jack stopped him and said "wait, you said you all will be traveling the country for 3 months." Alvin then spoke up "Uh, yeah. We are international rock stars." Jack then stood still, apparently thinking to himself. Finally he turned to Dave and said "Would there be any possibility that I could come with you all? I could be useful for added security." I looked at him quite puzzled, as did everyone else. I then walked across the counter closer to him and said "Jack, how could you possibly protect us. Are you like a bodyguard or something?" Alvin and Simon began to laugh to themselves at how ridiculous that sounded. This guy looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly. Finally Jack spoke "Actually, I'm even better then a bodyguard." That got everyone's attention.

"I actually am in the military. In the special forces branch to be specific. I'm actually a special forces commando." I didn't believe him until he began to explain about his career and why he's here. He's here on something called R&R which means rest and relaxation. He has been in the military for 15 years and has become a very well known commando in the U.S. special forces. Jack then said "I could help to keep you six safe in case something happens. I do know how to kill a man in over 20 ways with my hands and I do have training with many classes of guns and explosives." I looked at him in a different way, what he said actually made sense. Except for one thing.

I then looked at him and asked "Jack, do you have any proof of you being in the military." Jack then said "actually I do. I have my dog tags in my room in one of the briefcases. I'll go get it." Jack then began to walk back up the stairs to the guest room. After he left I then heard Alvin speak up to Dave. "So let me get this straight, Dave? We're letting a guy with military training and who knows how to kill a guy 20 different ways stay in our house. Don't you think that there might be a little problem with that?" Dave then looked at Alvin and walked over to him. He then said "Look Alvin. If he is staying here, then I want you to try and not bother him too much okay." Alvin then said in shock "Oh, come on. Like I would ever do that to a guest" he said laughing nervously.

I knew that he knew that he could get on anyone's nerves way too easily. Jeanette then said "Well, I kind of think that having Jack around would make our lives safer." Alvin then looked at her and said "Oh, come on you talk like that it's normal to have a trained killer living in the house." Finally, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I then looked to see Jack coming down with a set of metal stamped tags. When he reached the bottom, everyone then noticed that he returned. Jack then said "Well, if you want to see military dog tags, this is what they look like" he stated pointing to the metal chain and tags. Jack then set them on the table and then turned back to Dave, "so how much do I owe you for the room" he said? "for each week it's 50 dollars, but how long do you plan to stay here" said Dave? Jack then said "for one week, then after that...if it's okay with them... I could lend my talents as their personal body guard. You know, until I have to report back to action again" he said bringing up the topic of going on tour with us.

Dave looked at us and said "guys, what do you think" as he pulled out a kitchen table chair to sit down? Simon then looked at all of us and said to Dave "uh, could we have a few minutes to discuss this in our room?" Dave then said "Sure. Just tell me your decision." Simon then motioned for us to go up to our room. My sisters and I jumped down from the table and went to the stairs while Alvin and his brothers went from the family room to the stairs. We proceeded to climb up until we reached the top. From there we went to our room which was the first door on the right. We went in and closed the door. My sisters went to the ground bunk bed to the right and Alvin and his brothers went to the left.

"Okay, is it me or do you guys find something strange with this situation" Simon said to everyone as he stood up on the bed. "I mean he shows up just one day after that machine fell from the sky and he says he is a trained killer. Call me crazy, but something is wrong with this story." Jeanette then said to Simon, "Simon, think of the facts. He's probably here on, you know, military leave." Alvin then said "Simon, think how cool it would be to have an actual military commando as our body guard. It would make us even more well known." I then said "Okay, well aside from that; there is something a little off with him. Every step he takes, you can hear almost inaudible footsteps and did you see that he almost never blinks." "Not you too" said Jeanette as she looked at me around Eleanor. Theodore then said "Well think guys. You know that Ian Hawke is still out there and after both of our groups escaping his schemes of making us stars by threats, who knows what he might try next."

I looked at him and nodded in agreement and explained "Actually that not a bad idea, it gives us some extra security from Ian." The others seemed to be thinking it over for a while. After about a minute, one by one, they finally agreed. "Okay, so we tell Jack that we want him to come with us. Great then lets tell Dave" said Alvin. We jumped down from the beds and Eleanor opened the door and we proceeded down stairs. I was about to follow when I stopped to look in the guest room.

On the full size bed was a metal briefcase that was open and I saw what looked to be the barrel of something shiny stick out of it. I then said to myself "I still can't help but think of what was in those things." When jack first entered, he was carrying two mid-size briefcases. I then ran into the room and jumped up to the bed. I then looked into the briefcase to see two very weird looking guns. Both appeared to be the same models. They were larger then Dave's hands combined and were made of an odd silver like finish. The top of the gun had an almost fin like object that stuck out forwards with what seemed like a camera on it. The gun had a hand grip and a trigger for a weird sized finger. I could see what looked like a circular ridge sticking horizontally out of the right side of the gun. It seemed like it was something inserted into the weapon. Then I noticed something weird. From the little etched in lines in the gun, the little lines were glowing on and off evenly with a constant pattern of blue light.

I then heard Alvin shout "Brit, where are you?" I then turned to the door and yelled "Coming Alvin." I jumped down from the bed, not sure how to respond to the weapons let alone if I should even tell someone. I ran down the stairs to see all 5 of my other siblings standing on the kitchen table. I ran to the table and climbed up it. "Well, finally Brit. What took you so long" stated Alvin, whom I was standing next to? I looked at him and said "Oh, nothing. I just had to us the bathroom." Alvin looked at me and must have finally accepted my lie. "Well guys, tell Jack about your decision" stated Dave. Simon looked at Jack and said "Jack, we would like for you to come with us on the cross country tour and serve as our body guard." Jack then said happily "great, thank you guys."

Jack then said "If you don't mind, I've had kind of a stressful day. I think I'm going to go lie down in my room." Dave then said "Go ahead Jack and again you're a welcomed guest to our..." he began but then stopped as he looked at something on Jacks arm. I looked down to Jack to0 see what it was and I couldn't believe it. The cut on his arm was bleeding, but it didn't look like real blood. It was orange and seemed to glow with a luminescent light. Alvin noticed it too and said "Hey man, what happened to your arm and what's the orange stuff?" Jack seemed puzzled but looked down at his arm to see that it was in fact bleeding. He seemed shocked and worried at the same time. Finally he calmed down and said "That is classified knowledge, but all I can tell you is that it was an initiative two years ago in a super soldier program I was part of." He then said "If you'll excuse me." He then went up the stairs to his room and I heard him close the door.


End file.
